Compromise Is A Good Thing
by ICURAQT2
Summary: TVD-2X5, a revisit & continuation of the Stelena scene in the Salvatore Library - to drink or not to drink...and if yes, what does a little blood do to lovely Stefan? Enjoy the hotness! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW - I need feedback pretty please! ;-


**TVD - Season 2, Episode 5, a revisit to and continuation of the Stelena scene in the Salvatore Library. **

**A/N – It's after 4 am. I couldn't stop writing this. I'm hoping I don't see too many problems with it after a few hours sleep. I'll fix it later if there are any. Enjoy!**

**A/N - I do not own TVD, only the story below which is inspired by Stelena. **

**Compromise is a Good Thing**

Her angered reluctance from his suggestion earlier was fading quickly. Somehow, she had instinctively figured out how to reconcile her fears. She would be the source. Their love would be the catalyst for his control to reemerge after drinking from her. Stefan was stunned and in awe of this young, beautiful woman, with her ever expanding capacity for compromise, compassion, and, ultimately, love and trust. How could anyone love so much, love _him_ so much? Did she even realize how much this showed her faith in him to never hurt her? He stared at her, hearing her, but momentarily not truly believing what was happening. Time seemed to slow for him. Her words replaying like a mantra.

"_It's you and me, Stefan. Always."_

She had pierced her palm with the letter opener. As she came to sit next to him on the couch, she cupped her hand to ensure her small donation would stay pooled in her palm, ready for him. She freely held her life out to him, for him.

"_It's you and me, Stefan. Always."_

In her hand was more blood than he'd have suggested for this first step of possibly many, if moderation was even possible, but he would not turn back now. Trying to keep the hunger from taking over, he attempted to focus on the fleeting thought to tell her just a pin prick next time, if there was a next time. But with her hand held in his, so close to his mouth, the only phrase that seemed to stick in his mind at all, competing with the heavenly aroma calling to him was…

"_It's you and me, Stefan. Always."_

Slowly, he took in her offering with an open-mouthed kiss to her palm, teeth lightly grazing, sliding every drop onto his tongue. He went as far as to even lightly suck at her tender palm, drawing just a bit more of her precious life source. His vampire visage had emerged as he indulged. Pulling back from her hand, he tried not to overly savor the sweet taste of her as he swallowed. Turning toward her, their eyes locked somehow instinctively both knowing the focus would help him come back to himself. She reached up, first thinking to smooth the veining around his now darkened eyes but instead leaned in to plant a firm yet tender kiss to his lips, her hand on his cheek. As she took the lead in that moment, it was as if they knew, or at least she did, his submission to her kiss would bring some control to his reaction to her blood. Flawless, those instincts of hers, he thought in awe.

His beautiful eyes were resolving back to green, still boring into her deep brown pools. Part of him wanted to envelop her in his arms and never let go, crush her mouth with kisses, and worship her for the beauty of her selflessness and her soul. She'd given herself, literally, without fear, again, so amazing. He could admit to himself that another part of him wanted to, but didn't, surrender to the intoxicating aroma of her blood lingering in his mouth. The entire act, playing out before him as if he was somehow watching it from outside his body, did, however, trigger an extreme desire to taste her, all of her. But he could tell, different than just moments before, it was less about wanton bloodlust and more about a want for _her_ coursing through him. It was both a want for the intimacy and for sex. The latter they had not shared since she had saved his life, and he hers in return, from the tomb vampire named Frederick. Elena was his strength. His utter amazement at her compassion for him, a _monster_, left him nearly dumbfounded; his love of her would steel his resolve to not let bloodlust overtake him.

While the blood began to take effect on his body, he leaned into her, hungrily craving contact with her perfect mouth. He took her lips with his. His hands held her face so he could devote lavish praise and thanks on her without breaking contact. He soon deepened the kiss, delving into her heated wetness, his tongue taking ownership as she gladly gave him entrance. The heat of his kiss moved quickly from devotion to steaming hot passion. Their lips would be bruised with pleasure after this and she melted further into his touch. He pressed forward against her, his left arm moving to lift her legs up and under him as he rose up from sitting. Her arms came up around his neck to hold on as his right arm urged her to lie back onto the couch and he maneuvered into position atop her.

He was not fully aware that he let more of his weight press on her than he would normally. Elena didn't care. She was in heaven and perhaps a bit delirious from less than an ideal amount of oxygen. The kissing was relentless and was making her incredibly hot. He had positioned his legs between hers and reached down to squeeze her right buttock before reaching further down her thigh to hitch her right leg around him. He'd added some intense friction to her core by positioning his hips and knees just so and caused Elena to moan quite exuberantly as she turned her head from the intensity of their kisses gasping for air. He continued down her chin, her cheek, her neck, teeth grazing lightly but heatedly.

"Stef", she whispered not really wanting to stop. He continued further suckling at her neck, her ear, then her neck again, while squeezing her thigh tighter and grinding his hips into her. She gave a slight giggle thinking "_Yes, this is so hot, but_ j_eez, I'm going to be the idiot with a hickey tomorrow._" She tried again, whispering, "Stef." Boy, there was just no stopping him she thought smiling but growing more concerned about being discovered on the couch in the open and, at this pace; they'd likely be naked soon. "Stefan," she said in nearly full voice and little firmer that she really meant it. Suddenly he stopped, pulled back in fear. He finally realized she'd said his name and not just in passion. "Did I hurt you? Oh my god. I'm so sorry! It's the blood."

Before she could stop him he was completely off of her on his knees but still on the couch. In his worried panic, he thought she looked like she'd been mauled by a wrestler, clothes disheveled, hair all over. How could he forget how delicately human she is after she just gave him a taste of her blood. "No, no, no, you didn't hurt me. I'm fine," she soothed and shushed, trying to get them both back to whispering voices. She held up a hand for him to help her up. She was still putty in his hands from moments ago and not able to recover composure as quick as he. She sat up sloppily, still wobbly from the blazing make out. "I just thought we should maybe move to your room before we have an audience."

"Oh, yeah, right..," he conceded but still chiding himself for his treatment of her. He again took her hand to gently help her up to standing and was about to let go. She held their hands together and brought his hand around the small of her back almost resembling a way he might subdue her into a hold for a passionate kiss. She wanted to fan the heat while working their way upstairs. She pulled him down to her lips with her free hand. His kiss was a bit reticent versus moments ago. She moved deeper into the kiss but he didn't quite move to possess her as before.

"OK, let's go up," she said pulling him by the hand. She wasn't going to be able to fix this instantly and wanted to be behind closed doors when the heat was turned back on.

Once they were in his bedroom, Stefan sat on the edge of the bed removing his socks and shoes but made no further move to undress. Elena pulled her T-shirt over her head, tossing it aside. Stefan looked at her, part hungry for her and part sheepishly ashamed of his recent sexual assertiveness. Elena watched his reaction and crossing to stand before him asked, "What's wrong?"

"I can't, Elena. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm not hurt, Stefan," she said reaching for his chin to turn his eyes up to hers and pressing in close to stand between his legs.

He took her hands in his, kissed them, and continued. "You don't understand, Elena. The blood, it changes me. Even just a little of it can alter my actions. You had to have felt it before, on the couch."

"Yes, actually, I did." She smiled at him wantonly.

"Don't joke, Elena , not about this."

Stepping back from him, Elena questioned him. "You think I'm joking? Stef, I did not want to stop downstairs. I was perfectly happy with what was happening except that your brother could have walked in at any second. If that hadn't been a possibility, I guarantee you, we would have continued, happily."

Stefan still looked hesitant to believe her. "Uuugghh, seriously Stefan, are you ever going to believe me the first time I tell you things?" she let out in frustration, mostly sexual frustration. Pausing, she steeled herself for this next conversation. "Stefan, ok, so, how do I say this..." she bit her lower lip while he looked at her quizzically. She began to remove her shoes and socks, moving onto her pants as she spoke. "OK, so, well… You are so much more, well, experienced than me, you know, so bear with me here."

Down to bra and panties, she worked her way back to stand between his legs, her hands sliding up and around his neck. She continued in a rather heated, sexy tone. "I _love_ the way we are together. The way you, you know, touch me, _every - single - part - of - me_, mmm, it's sooooo good," she purred, eyes rolling back as she truly thought of their coupling, "_really_, every time, I love it and I love you," she trailed off, hesitating.

"But, what?" he asked looking so worried again that he'd hurt her. The guilt was already seeping out of his pores, threatening their happiness yet again.

"Tonight, you were coming on, you know, really, really strong, and well…it was…it was really hot." The ever forthright Elena was actually blushing somewhat bashfully in her youth and comparatively limited experience.

His eyebrows went up in true surprise as he looked up at her; he'd have blushed if he could. But then the usual, disbelief started creeping in as his look changed to an "are you serious" kind of look?

Reading his mind, she continued, "You know, I'm not as delicate as you think." She leaned down to kiss him, trying to start the engines again. As she pulled back from their kiss she held his perfect lower lip between her teeth giving it a gentle but hungry tug. "Hey, easy, Elena," but he was beginning to respond and trailing kisses down her neck.

She leaned her head to give him better access as he sucked and nibbled at her tender flesh. His hands came up from his lap to hold on to her hips as his lips worked down to her breasts still trapped the delicate fabric of her bra. "Oh, god, Stefan, if you only knew what you do to me..." She reached for one of his hands and brought it to her core, pressing his palm and fingers to her. He found her dripping with desire, beyond ready for him. He looked up at her, finding her eyes smoldering with passion and he finally got it. He'd had her like putty, like butter in his hands on that couch. Not breaking their gaze, he was somehow smiling happily at her while also giving her a look that would melt a glacier. She could see his gears turning and just knew she'd gotten through to him when he braced her with one arm around her waist while the hand dipping into her panties suddenly ripped them away. She gasped letting out a cry of surprise. Both hands then tore her bra from her breasts and she was suddenly in the air, exclaiming, and landing on the bed with a moan and giggle. She too was wearing a smile but even more so a hungry cat-in-heat look as her hair fanned out sexily around her in all directions.

He stood before her enjoying her splayed out on his bed and peeled off his shirt. His rippling muscles looked stronger and sexier than ever. He continued eyeing her while teasingly he unbuttoned his jeans, taunting them both with a bit of a delay tactic. The jeans and boxer briefs were then gone in one smooth vamp-speed move. After letting them both get one last look from a distance, and she did scan him up and down with deep appreciation, he dove on top of her and planted deep, tongue-laden kisses on her just like earlier that evening. She opened up to him eagerly. Her mouth was warm and welcoming. Her legs rose to encircle him while he dominated her heatedly. He raised her hands above her head and left one of his holding hers in place, as he continued to brazenly take her mouth. His free hand roamed her body paying extra attention to a breast. Pinching her nipple perhaps a bit harder than usual to further bring it to attention, he moved on to stroke her ass cheek and tickle the underside of her thigh.

Suddenly, he was inside her. Her eyes sprung open as she gasped from the deep thrust. She had been more than ready for entry but he'd definitely surprised her. He held still to ensure he had a green light and she moaned saying, "Yes, please…Stefan." Again, he thrust hard and deep. He saw her half-lidded eyes roll backward. "Yes," she hissed. And again. "Yes…" And again. "God, yes…" And again. "Ah," she gasped biting back from crying out as he found he was close to her limit. She opened her eyes licking her lips and pulling his down to hers, kissed him almost roughly. He was still inside her, holding still to prolong their exquisite agony before letting them both find release. She pulled away to lick a trail to his ear and whispered, "See, I'm not as delicate as you think," and then bit his ear. He growled low and hungrily. Slowly she drawled into his ear, so quietly that only he could possibly hear, "Now, Stefan, please, fuck me." He gasped audibly and deeply, feeling it go directly to his groin. Hearing this from sweet Elena made his jaw drop and his dick grow harder that he even thought possible. He crashed his mouth on hers. He began to move in long, deep, hard thrusts, gradually increasing the pace.

It didn't take long before she was nearly screaming out "yes" over and over and over. She came repeatedly, first with her hands still securely held over her head. Then again, and again, when the pace required Stefan to release her hands. He needed the leverage to drive her higher. Her hands roamed his body hungrily, raking nails across his back and down his chest. Finally, it was all she could do to grab onto his ass and hold on for his climax. It was fantastic to watch. Stefan cried out ferociously as his body thrust and shuddered to the point of his total collapse on top of her. His full weight was upon her and she loved every ounce of him pressed to her. Neither could move. She wondered if he passed out but she can't see his face pressed into a pillow from when he collapsed upon her.

As exhausted as she is, she begins to trail her fingers lightly in circles across and around his lower back. She knows he likes this. He lets out the tiniest of moans but still can't move. Ever so quietly she whispers to him, "Love you too, Stef." She smiles and gently kisses his neck. And just as she's about to drift off she adds, "It's you and me, Stefan. Always."


End file.
